


Ouma Mia!

by superhighschoollevelskylord



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mamma Mia! References, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhighschoollevelskylord/pseuds/superhighschoollevelskylord
Summary: CRACK FIC // its just a shitty parody of mamma mia ft ouma/rantaro





	Ouma Mia!

Ouma Kokichi woke up on the Greek island of Kalokairi with a jump. He had to prepare for his wedding, but he was frustrated about who was going to show up. You see, Ouma had one parent named Komaeda Nagito. Then again, he also had three dads, who were not in the picture anymore because of unknown reasons. 

Ouma dug through Komaeda’s bedside cabinets and found a Lisa Frank notebook with names and numbers of three men. Hinata Hajime, Baldi, and Sans Undertale. One of these men was Ouma’s real dad! Of course, Ouma decided to invite all three to cause chaos. 

“Heyyyy Ouma how’s it going today.” Rantaro said. Rantaro was Ouma’s fiance. He proposed to him with a cherry ring pop because he was too poor to afford literally anything else. Ouma didn’t want a ring pop that wasn’t grape flavored but it was a bit too late for that one. He took it like a total tsundere but cried for three days after Rantaro proposed. lol. 

“Oh rantaro it’s going good lol but guess what! I INVITED MY DAD TO THE WEDDING!” Ouma nishishi’ed.

“You don’t have a dad though…?” Rantaro said, confusedly. 

“Oh i do. I have three dads and they’re all going to fight to the death for custody rights or whatever they’re called.” Ouma said with a dark look on his face.

“oh cool lol well i have to go get some avocados for the wedding. i will be back later.” Rantaro said, hopping away. 

Ouma took out his phone and ringed the first two people he landed on in the contacts list. Shuichi Saihara and Kiibo. 

“Ugh I hate Kiibo! But my fuckin’ luck dictates I have to put him in the plot… I mean my wedding too.” Ouma sighed. He hadn’t had his daily Panta-martini yet and was really feeling it. 

So Ouma goes to the dock and sees Saihara and Kiibo sitting there, trying to tan. 

“Hey dickheads I ringed you up like half a minute ago, why didn’t you pick up” ouma said.

“Didn’t hear, didn’t care, probably wouldn’t have even picked up anyway.” Kiibo said, rolling over. He rolled like he did to escape death in chapter 5 or whatever number it was. I don’t remember shite. 

“i dont have my phone. i dropped it in the ocean when that swedish guy over there came over and hit my solar plexus.” saihara said. 

“Literally what the fuck are you saying to me.” Ouma asked.   
TIME SKINP KIND OF I MEAN ITS MORE OF A SCENE SHIFT BUT HEY

Hinata Hajime sat on the edge of his seat, scrolling through his pinterest likes. He hadn’t seen Komaeda in 20 years… lol. He saw some ugly ass bald dude and a FUCKING SKELETON in the same boat. He had no idea what to do so he pulled his phone closer to his face and tried to focus on the memes.

time skip again

Ouma ran to the dock again and kiibo and saihara were still tanning over there. Saihara was red as fuck and Kiibo was overheating, but they were asleep and didn’t care. The pain would strike later. 

“hey come with me.” ouma said to the three men at the dock. 

“who are you” hinata asked, suspiciously.

“ I work for the hotel that Komaeda runs… hotel Kumasutra” ouma said with a nishishi.

“I miss komaeda’s sweet ass” hinata said, clenching his fist against his chest, just like in that one sprite. 

“does komaeda remember me” sans said. he broke up with sans a few years ago because komaeda decided to get with hinata or something and that broke his skele-heart. sans “didnt care” but he so fucking did lol

“probably” ouma said. 

“what about me :)” baldi said, smiling.

“I dont care about you” ouma replied. this made baldi frown.

so eventually ouma brought them all to the goat house like in M**ma M*ia and they lived in there for an hr or two. 

Komaeda had a nose for certain things and recognized the weird scent that sans gave off from being embalmed that one time. it never really goes away once it (get this) penetrates the bones. 

So he went to his goat house and saw the three men sitting in there. His heart leaped when he saw Hinata. If you’re wondering, Hinata and Komaeda had to split up because Sans tried to kill Hinata and Komaeda thought it’d be better if they split up for a bit, but then hinata actually dated a woman named “chiaki” for a bit. komaeda was heartbroken and said all men were shit. but he still stanned hinata.

with baldi… boy was that a fling or what? he literally got [REDACTED - NOT SAFE FOR WORK INFORMATION] by him on the beach lol. but he didn’t really care. and neither did ouma. neither do i, the author. so guess what? baldi isn’t the dad but he’ll be in the background.

Komaeda went into the goat house and started shouting at them bc he was mad. he wasnt expecting them and didnt know why they bothered to show up because HE DIDN’T INVITE THEM. He knew Ouma didn’t invite them because Ouma didn’t even know their names.

“Why are you fuckers in here” he asked

“some weird kid told us that we could stay here :~)” sans said with a Cheeky Grin. 

“thats not how it works, BEGONE THOTS.” komaeda shouted. 

“pwease” baldi said. 

“no” komaeda said, leaving with a huff. 

so they all left and went on a weird boat. ouma followed them with sunburnt saihara and overheated kiibo. 

“HEY DONT LEAVE I KNOW YOURE MY DAD. ONE OF YOU IS MY DAD” ouma said as he swam over to the boat. 

he slapped the side of the boat and hauled himself up with a huge groan. 

“IM HERE….. now tell me about your experiences with my dad komaeda” ouma demanded. he was ready to hear the tea.

so they sang songs and shit about their experiences with komaeda and baldi’s grossed them out because yuck who the hell wanted to hear about that. sans and hinata were on pretty bad ground bc of their experience with komaeda but i mean what can u do about it. 

“OUMA. OUMA WHERE ARE YOU.” rantaro shouted.

“oh shit lol i gotta go see my avocado bby. bye boys. COME TO OUR WEDDING TOMORROW and u can have a 50% discount off the fuckin food.” Ouma said. He had decided to charge a $10 dollar fee for attending, then a $5 fee for food. like hell he was going to be poor or something after their huge fat greek wedding.

ouma and rantaro had bachelor parties right. ouma’s was weird and extravagant with like, lots of stupid memes. for example, he had rage comics printed out and left on every single table. they ate shrek inspired meals and had to wear checkered bandannas to match ouma. everyone had to laugh like this: nishishi. 

rantaro’s was more laid back and chill until they raided ouma’s party and threw water balloons on everyone’s fuckin rage comics. rantaro did not like rage comics at all and thought they were a sin against humanity.

ouma gets pelted with water balloons and starts dying but baldi, hinata, and sans come over like “Hey, I’m your actual dad and THIS IS WHY.” so ouma gets confused and passes out. rantaro blames it on the memes.

===THE NEXT MORNING===

the other stuff i forgot so im going to skip to the wedding.

so ouma and rantaro are walking down the aisle and then the dads start dueling for ouma’s hand in marriage.. but theyre giving him away or something like that. they quarrel. 

Ouma gets to the end of the aisle and starts thinking about some heavy shit, but he’s not about to tell that to Rantaro ATM. 

“Komaeda… I LOVED YOU. how could you get with some scum like hinata?” sans cried out suddenly. 

komaeda turned around. 

“Whatever do you mean, Sans? You broke my heart and come crawling back like a slug. Begonest! I’ve seen you slinking around with weirdos from starbucks all the time.” komaeda hissed. he was fed up.

Ouma watched.

Komaeda already told Baldi to fuck off because they fucked once and didnt even speak. 

“Komaeda… What about us? It’s been years since you moved here to Greece… I’ve waited for a phone call, a letter, a text, anything! Yet, nothing… Did you forget me?” Hinata asked. He sounded cheesy and knew it but wanted to put all his emotion into this. 

“Hinata.... You know I love and care about you… I’ve been waiting for you to show up all these years.” Komaeda said, quietly.

“Rantaro. We should hold off getting married lol. It’s like. a commitment and I’m only committed to Panta and memes. I know you’re committed to like, traveling and looking sexy tho lol. DW I won’t hold it off forever, just for a few months :/” Ouma said quickly. 

The whole room shut up. Rantaro shouted with joy. 

“AHAHA, THANK YOU FOR READING MY MIND. I’m not ready to settle down here like some old fuckin’ weirdo. Let’s go travel to like, Lithuania and hunt for mothman bby.” rantaro replied.

“what” said the priest (sasuke).

“Let’s not waste a perfectly good wedding here…!” hinata said, falling on his knees. “Komaeda. will you marry me lol” 

Komaeda: Love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me  
I love you  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
I can't conceal it, don't you see, can't you feel it?  
Don't you too?  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

Oh, I've been dreaming through my lonely past  
Now I just made it, I found you at last

So come on, now let's try it, I love you, can't deny it  
'Cos it's true  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

Oh, no hard feelings between you and me  
If we can't make it, but just wait and see

So come on, now let's try it, I love you, can't deny it  
'Cos it's true  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
So love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me  
I love you  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
I can't conceal it, don't you see, can't you feel it?  
Don't you too?  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do 

then hinata and komaeda made out and got married… oh how true love comes from the wildest of places :)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this hell. im actually writing serious fics that i'll post soon but i want to write something funny so here's this.


End file.
